


In His Nature

by chubbychoco



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbychoco/pseuds/chubbychoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the madness he caused in Midgard, all of Asgard watches Loki closely.  There is little he can do within its walls, and as part of his punishment, he is forbidden to leave them.  The trickster is bored.  Very bored.  And what better way to relieve his boredom than by toying with his brother - figuratively, of course?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Nature

Thor saw a bright rush of green, felt pain bloom in his head, and then he was down.  It was rather shocking, since Loki had always been a weaker man, but there it was.  Thor could feel blood flowing from the side of his face, he could taste it in his mouth.  Growling, he stood to his feet and wiped away the trickle of red.  “I thought you said there would be no use of our powers,” he growled.

Loki smirked, allowing himself to lean against the wall.  His doppelganger disappeared in a shimmer of light.  “Are you as foolish as you are sentimental?” he mocked.  “I am seated in trickery and lying.  Or did you not remember that?”

Thor spat into a nearby basin, frowning at the blood-pinked tint of it.  “Your mockery grows irritating.  Hold your tongue, Loki,” Thor responded.

“You and your despicable muzzle have already done so.  But if the charm of my wit grows thin…”  Loki wore a sneer, but in fact, he was grateful to Thor to a certain - very, very small - degree.  He was supposed to wear that mask for far longer than he had.  Thor had removed it, decreeing it unjust, and gained the ire of many.  Sif in particular had been irritated to have Loki speaking once again.

“Your charm grew thin back on Midgard,” Thor huffed, standing and sweeping loose hair away from his face.  “Make no mistake, brother - I am thoroughly sore with you.”

 _Oh, you could be,_  Loki thought, dragging his eyes over a heaving chest.   _You could be sore with me in so many ways._

His smirk was ever-present, though his thoughts were less cocksure.  Loki wasn’t entirely sure where his lust had come from.  Yes, the company of skilled men pleased him greatly, but he had rarely thought of Thor in such a manner.  Firstly, it was unlikely that Thor was, in fact, skilled in such manners.  He hadn’t much sex  _at all,_ and Loki had no idea how many of these lovers of his were male.  Secondly, the elder god was rough and commanding, and it was unlikely that Loki would be able to dominate him as he wished to.  However, the thoughts had been there.  A few times, many years ago, Loki had spent evenings in his room fantasizing.

The recent reemergence of such desire was as unwelcome as it was interesting to the trickster.  He roiled with such anger…yet nights of late had been spent with a head sparked with memories of himself as a younger lad, groaning into the furs of his bed and picturing Thor beneath him instead of empty space.

Thor apparently noticed the change in his countenance.  “What troubles you, brother?  My anger?”

Snapped from his daydream, Loki cast moody gray-green eyes over at Thor.  “Do not call me that,” Loki spat.  “As if your anger could trouble me.  I have bested you before, and I could do so again were Asgard’s eyes not constantly upon me.”

Thor looked at him dubiously.  “I appear to have subdued you twice.”

“With assistance each time.  Note how easily I felled you when we fight one-on-one.”

“You summoned a clone.  That hardly constitutes one-on-one.”

Loki shrugged indifferently.  “Semantics,” he said in a tone that indicated he really couldn’t care less.

His indifference was obviously inciting the god of lightning, which was exactly what Loki was looking for.  “You know, if you seek another fight, you only need ask,” Thor said dangerously.

Loki raised his eyebrows.  “So anxious to be subdued again?”

Thor did exactly what Loki knew he would - charged at him with a roar of frustration.  He went to dodge a tackle, but was surprised when Thor grabbed his shoulders and shook him rather than running into him like a beast.  “Why do you still seek to vex me, Loki?” he demanded.  “What do you have left to gain from it?  Do you simply enjoy my suffering?!”

That answer came easily enough.  “Why not?  You appear to enjoy mine.”

Thor’s eyes widened.  “You think I crave your misery?  I do not ruin your plans because I despise you, Loki.  I ruin them because I love you.”  He looked crestfallen.  “Your suffering causes me no joy, I assure you.”

Loki’s lips curled.  “You  _love_  me?  You allowed your Midgardian cohorts to beat me into submission, you placed that foul mask on me, you bring me back here to be punished and humiliated, and you claim your kindness still stands?”  Loki knew damn well that everything he was saying was completely unreasonable.  He knew that if anyone in Asgard still cared for him, Thor did.  But it felt good to cause him such pain.  Thor was, after all, the cause of so much of his.

Thor’s hands dropped and his eyes took on a deep pool of hurt.  “Loki…you know you speak falsely.”

“I speak the truth.  Your reckless friends  _did_  beat me into submission, you  _did_ force me to wear that mask, and - “

“Yes, these are true, but you know you lie when you say I have no kindness left for you.”

Loki sneered.  “If you wish to pacify me by reminding me of your forgiveness and compassion, you may accomplish more speaking to stones.  I’ve no desire for your puling.”

Thor pulled back and shook his head.  “You’ve an anger in you that rivals even mine, Loki.”

Ah, that look.  Loki loved that expression.  Half anger, half confusion, and just a dash of hurt.  How he craved it.  A stir of interest moved through him, but now was most likely not the time.  They were supposed to be sparring - a method Odin had chosen to keep Loki too exhausted and beaten to cause more trouble.

But then again, Loki wasn’t in much of a mood to obey the All-Father’s sadistic whims.  And what he had planned would still leave him exhausted…

“Perhaps it would do me well to test your claims.  Do you truly  _love_  me,  _brother?_ ” Loki hissed, stressing the words he knew would most aggravate Thor.  The god of thunder’s cheek twitched slightly in something between a grimace and a snarl.

“Of course I do.”

Without forewarning, Loki grabbed Thor through his trousers, squeezing more than could be considered comfortable, but not so much as to cause him pain.  “ _Do you?_ ” he purred between gritted teeth.

Thor’s reaction was delayed, but just as strong as Loki expected.  He shoved Loki back, his eyes blazing with anger.  “Your manner of jest is  _not_  funny.”

Loki was back against him quickly enough, fisting a hand into blonde hair and pulling his head back.  He leaned his head up to whisper in Thor’s ear.  “Jest?  If there is one thing I do not jest with, Thor, it is my desires.”  He ground demandingly against Thor, pulling a bit harder on his hair.  “And I desire you.   _Now._ ”

Loki wasn’t exactly sure where it would go from here.  Either Thor’s frustrations would cause him to cave to whatever Loki chose to do…or they would cause him to throw Loki across the room like a ragdoll and storm from the room.

“I do not appreciate your toying with me,” Thor snarled, though he did not pull away from the lips that were now tauntingly gliding over his collar bones.  “Either you are angry at me, or you crave me.  I refuse to believe that both are true.”

“Come now,  _brother._   Have you never found shelter from your rage in the arms of another?”

“If you are to resume calling me brother, do not do so in such a manner,” Thor responded, ignoring the question entirely.

Loki snorted.  If that was how Thor was going to play it, then he wasn’t about to waste any more time on pretense.  Getting right to it had never bothered him in the past, and it would not do so now.  “Very well.  Down on your knees, Thor.”

Thor frowned.  “I will not.  Your obsession with people kneeling to you is - “

The dark-haired man growled - an unusually animal gesture for him - and leaned into Thor’s face.  “Believe me when I say I have little left to enjoy here.  If you are compliant, and you wish to be satisfied in turn, you will please me as I instruct you.”

Thor shook his head.  “I…no, I do not think of you in such a way.”  He didn’t sound convinced, nor did he look it as Loki slid a hand beneath the leather of his garments and wrapped slender fingers around him.  In fact, he let out a sound deliciously close to a mewl, one Loki immediately committed to memory.  “Loki, I - !  W-will you stop!”

“I will not,” Loki hissed sibilantly into his ear.  “Not until you come undone and all of Asgard had heard you.”  The idea of such passion and the rhythmic tugging of Loki’s hand was too much for Thor.  He pulled away and went to leave, quivering…but was met with two clones, each of them grinning in a way that both startled and aroused him.  “I would not advise you to leave.”

“I will do as I wish!  I will not spend evenings allowing you to play games with me!”  Thor went to muscle through them, but both doppelgangers flickered into nonexistence, throwing him off his balance.  It was enough.  They flashed back into reality behind him, grasping his arms and forcing him downward.  He was thrown to the ground, the stone hard and uncomfortable beneath his knees.  Oh, he looked good like that.  He looked  _so_ good when he kneeled.

“I think you protest too heartily.”

“Loki, release me!”

“Do you want me to?  Really?”  The copies eased their grasp just enough for Loki to wrestle with the clasps that held Thor’s armor on.  The cape was easy enough to remove, but the tight steel squares of the breastplate pinched Loki in his fervent bid to loosen them, nipping his fingertips until they bled.  He was about to loudly curse the armor, but then Thor fell silent and slackened his body, removing the pressure from the metal so that it slid open easily.

Loki smirked silently, celebrating his victory.  The aggressive, repressed fool; his cooperation could only come from one thought.  Did he really think that Loki was going to allow him to be dominant?  He had another thing coming.

“Good,” Loki hummed, looking at Thor’s chest as the clones held him steady.  The evidence of past battles was stark on his skin, pinked scars that crossed his flesh in jagged lines or the rounds of bite marks.  The trickster’s satisfaction grew deeper.  He’d be adding a few more lines to that collage of pain today.

“Loki…from where does this - ?”

“Silence,” Loki said softly but firmly, removing his jacket.

“But why?”

Loki’s eyes narrowed.  What, did he not understand the meaning of ‘silence?’  He flicked his thoughts towards one of his copies, and it immediately shifted its grip from Thor’s shoulder to his mouth.  Thor growled around the warm skin that now covered his lips, but when he attempted to shake it off, Loki grasped his hair and tugged sharply.  “I said  _silence,_ ” he said.  “I will hear you in a moment, when I am buried within you and you are pleading for more.”

Thor’s eyes widened and he began bucking angrily, attempting to free himself.  Loki expected as much.  “I could always summon another clone,” he threatened smoothly.  “Comply, or I will make this painful.”  Loki finished shedding the clothes on his torso, and he slowly inched off Thor’s leathers, savoring every inch of skin that came into view.

Clearly, the god of lightning was far from unwilling - he was simply unwilling to  _admit_ it.  Thor was aroused, and his face was cast down in embarrassment.  Who knew he was such a shy lover?  Loki snickered and undid his trousers, sighing slightly at the relief.  Tight leather was protective, yes, but it was  _not_  fun and quite painful when lust took its toll in his body.  He leaned back against the wall, watching Thor’s body heave with confused desire.

Loki took a long, undoubtedly torturous moment to let Thor take the sight of him in…and, of course, to do the same to the blonde.  How wonderful.  The clueless fool’s eyes swam with confusion and lust and craving and fear.  He did not want to want this, but he  _did,_  and that made Loki’s blood sing with dark, wicked satisfaction.  Thor panted as he raked his eyes up the dark-haired man’s body, and he trembled against projected hands.

A mere contemplation and the clones pressed Thor against the wall, holding him steady for Loki’s enjoyment.  And the trickster certainly enjoyed it.  Thor’s chest was magnificent, but his back…it was strong, broad, and stark in all the right places.  Loki dropped down, not even bothering to shed his pants, and glided his fingers across the dips where his spine met the rounds of his bottom.

Thor squirmed at the touch.  “…your copies should release me,” Thor said.

“I don’t know.  I rather like seeing you like this,” Loki smirked.  He leaned forward and buried his face in curtains of pale hair, inhaling.  Thor smelled amazing…like the air before a storm, spiced ale, and raw  _power._   How lovely it was to dominate that.  “Helpless.”

Thor snarled and struggled against the clones.  “I am not helpless,” he argued.

The response was a cold grin.  “Of course you’re not.”

The pretense lasted all of five minutes.  Then Loki leaned over him, pressing his hardness against the elder god, and Thor let out a gritted moan, his wrists straining against the doppelgangers.  It was no use.  Many regarded Loki as weak, but he was far from it.  Three of him was more than enough to hold Thor down.

Particularly when Thor didn’t much feel like breaking away.

“Loki,” he panted, and the word was no longer a protest.  Loki smirked and reached forward, grabbing Thor for the third time.  This time, he didn’t pull away; he swayed his hips forward, into waiting fingers, rubbing against Loki’s palm in desperation.

“Why so impatient?” Loki asked, his chuckle little more than a stammered breath.

“I…do not enjoy your…teasing,” he panted, rocking back and forth.  The younger god stroked him, sparing him his motions, and Thor let out a rumbling noise of satisfaction.  Loki bit at one strong shoulder, sinking his teeth in and enjoying the salty tang of skin against his tongue.  It had been too long.  Thor whined - he actually _whined -_  and pitched into him, the high noise deepening into something more like a moan.

Loki’s patience wore down to the wire.  Thor teetered on the brink of orgasm, and while watching him do so twice before he had even do so once would be enjoyable, Loki was anxious.  He clawed into Thor’s chest and thrust in without warning, drawing a sharp cry and a hot rush of semen from the body beneath him.  Loki could barely think past the heat of it, and his lips parted in sheer euphoria.  Perhaps if they were younger - and he were less angry - he would have worried about hurting him, but Thor was steeled by battle and it took far harsher beatings than the one he offered to cause him any significant pain.

Loki leaned into Thor, his grip on his brother tightening.  He dug red furrows into the pectorals beneath his fingers, savoring the cry of agonized desire that resulted.  Knowing the blonde’s skin would be tender, he seized his nipples and pinched sharply, then licked the fingertips of one hand and soothed the pain away with languorous, teasing circles.  It had Thor moaning as Loki had never even dreamed he would, and it did much to dispel the distraction of his anger.

Thor’s thoughts on the subject were different, but shockingly aligned all the same.  He had never felt so subdued in his life.  Loki’s clones wouldn’t allow him much more movement than what it took to groan against his aggressor, which only served to further scramble his feelings.  There was shame in this…he reddened to think what his friends would say if they could see him now.  But there was so much pleasure in it as well, pleasure that sent darts of white through his vision and tore groans of desire from him.  He could feel the bony peaks of Loki’s hips pounding against him as the trickster’s pace quickened, undoubtedly grinding bruises into him.

And what horrified - or perhaps thrilled - him the most was how much he  _loved_ it.

When Loki withdrew from him, he attempted to pull away from the clones restraining him, trying to encourage the younger back, but the trickster merely snickered.  “I really do enjoy watching you like this.  You’re nothing like your usual self.”  The younger god sat back and idly allowed his hand to explore his own chest.  “Perhaps I should have my copies finish you while I watch.”

Thor’s eyes widened.  The idea was…

“ _Don’t,_ ” he said sharply.

Loki grinned.  “And why not?”

Thor bit one side of his lip and craned his neck to look at Loki.  The desperation in his eyes was unmistakable.  “I do not care for these fetches of you, Loki.”

Loki grinned wickedly and the mirrors vanished in mutual flickers, allowing Thor to brace himself against the ground rather than the wall.  And yet, he didn’t turn.  The heat already coursing through Loki’s body heightened at the implications.  Thor  _wanted_ him back inside.  But…no, not yet.  He wouldn’t cave to Thor’s request to continue so quickly, not when he could still have some fun with this.

He grasped the powerful shoulder and spun Thor to face him.  Perched between muscled legs, Loki dragged his tongue up Thor’s body, then worked his teeth around the lobe of one ear.  He bit just hard enough to make Thor yelp, then purred, “Beg me.”

Thor growled.  “I will not.”  Loki grinned.  Funny how need dragged the wrath from those words.

“I think you will.”  Loki raised Thor’s knees and pressed against him once again, but allowed no more than an inch of penetration.  “Unless you wish for me to remain this way until someone  _else_  wishes to use this room.”

Thor’s eyes widened and he shook his head.  “ _No._ ”  Loki gave him a look as if the solution couldn’t be simpler.  Thor cast his eyes down and tried to will himself to do anything other than look so submissive, but all that escaped him was a stammering, “Brother,  _please.  Finish_ me.”

It was enough.  Loki pushed Thor’s knees up and thrust back in with savage brutality.  He channeled every iota of rage into his motions, battering Thor’s body with his until the blonde cried out unfettered.  He was scratching at Loki and the floor in a frenzied scrabble for his sanity.  Loki loved it.  Thor, who had only ever lost himself to fury, had lost himself to lust, thrusting his hips in time to meet Loki’s in wild craving.

Loki knew how the body stung during such ferocity, but Thor seemed to be enjoying it.  Every bite, scratch, and smack had him writhing with increased want, eventually reduced to pleading for Loki’s attentions in a certain area.  And Loki, in his wicked whims, abused those pleas to the fullest of his abilities.

Their orgasms were nearly simultaneous and, to Loki’s great satisfaction, blissful to the point where it killed all thought.  Thor’s screams of passion filled the room, echoed in his ears, and twined with Loki’s cries into an obscene composition that Loki would listen to every day were he permitted.  Thor’s tightness, the heat of him, brought him to a stuttering finish, in which his hips shivered with an almost virginal joy.

Finally, he withdrew, collapsing beside Thor with a laugh of snide satisfaction.

“Oh, that was good.  Thor, you seem naturally born to be taken by men.”

Thor frowned, using the back of one wrist to wipe away the sweat that had beaded on his forehead.  “Silence.”

“You are in no position to command me,” the trickster purred, rolling to face him.  “But a few more nights like that, and I suppose you  _could_  be…”

Thor sat, groaned, then lay back down, trying to work the tension out of his thoroughly sore lower back.  “Future nights should be carried out without your copies restraining me.  I do not enjoy being restrained, and it would do you well to cater to me.  You know the adage pertaining to flies, honey, and vinegar.”

He laughed airily.  “Thor, I could not care less if I put all my effort into doing so.”  Loki cleaned and redressed with a simple thought, leaving Thor with one last comment.  “However, this has done much for my disposition.  Perhaps you and the All-Father will reform me yet.”  It was said entirely in mocking, and both of them knew it to be one of Loki’s all-too-common lies.

But what else could Loki do with himself?  It was in his nature.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr here: http://talesfrommidgard.tumblr.com/post/23277760815/in-his-nature


End file.
